


The Bar Scene

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [96]
Category: Merlin - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arm Wrestling, Crossover, Gen, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Merlin and Arthur are arm wrestling strangers for money when they meet Captain Kirk and his friends Spock and McCoy. Must use "Push", "Pole", "Pat" and "Parameter"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bar Scene

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Merlin and Arthur are arm wrestling with strangers to get some money, when they run into a cockey and half-drunk Captain Kirk and his annoyed friends, Mccoy and Spock. Push, pole, pat, and parameter are your words ^.^ ~ Your lovely otter

The worst part about being a broke college student was that you were   
_broke_ , that was the reason Merlin and Arthur were in the dingy bar   
surrounded by people shouting at them to “push the other guy down" as   
they arm wrestled strangers for money, and that was where they met Jim,   
Spock, and Bones.

"This is doesn’t seem like a wise idea, Captain" said Spock feeling   
quite out of place in the rowdy terran bar, “for once I agree with   
Vulcan" added Bones, who grumbled something about idiot captains when a   
high-spirited, somewhat drunk Jim ignored them both and headed   
purposefully towards the tables at which two college guys were arm   
wrestling.

Merlin took one look at the next contender (a certain James T. Kirk)   
and his friends (one of them was looking around uncomfortably, while   
the other leaned against a pole looking annoyed), gave Arthur a pat on   
the back and said “this one’s all yours mate", causing Arthur to glare   
at him before turning to Kirk and saying “all right then, name the

**Author's Note:**

> ("Parameter" threw me for a loop, but I love this Prompt. Arthur vs. Jim, who would win?


End file.
